


Intimacy

by TurtleTotem



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: The prompt “Intimacy” immediately made me think of the moment in X-Men Apocalypse when Erik instantly recognizes Charles’s mental touch, so, have a true (100 words exactly) drabble about it.(On Tumblrhere.)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Intimacy

Erik had tried to stop thinking about Charles. They walked different paths now, no longer together but no longer at odds. That was enough. Erik focused on his family.

Then they were gone. And in the following chaos, the ancient mutant offering a new path, Erik tried harder than ever not to think of Charles.

But Charles thought of him. Charles touched his mind, shared his pain, loved him completely, close as his own heartbeat even from a world away. Apocalypse didn't know, Erik himself didn't know, but in that moment Apocalypse lost him. No one could compete with Charles.


End file.
